PiXie NyXie
by Watch.The.Rain
Summary: Let's just say that a little Fairy is not where she should be.. and thats in Neverland.. Just thought I would give out a warning... Possible MARY SUE... Chapter 4 UPDATED
1. Nyx Mixed W Jealousy Makes Peter Mad

Title: Pixie Nyxie  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Peter Pan or the Lord of the Rings.   
  
Author's Note: Just for some mental image here... Peter looks like the boy from Peter Pan the Movie. Nyx looks a bit like Tinkerbell from the Animated version, but has a little more innocence to her look. Don't mistake her personality through her looks though, she still got the spunk and naughtiness that all fairies have.   
  
Author's Note 2: Yes, I believe this may be a Mary Sue. But you know what? WHO CARES! This is called 'Fiction'. In other words, they are fantasy, invention, a tale, a fish story.   
  
I haven't read the books, but I have watched all three movies. Meaning, I will follow the movie. I might even change it a little.   
  
I'll TRY to stay true with the characters, but I CAN'T make any promises, because I am not JRR Tolkien, so I don't know the characters as well as he do. Nyx and any other original character I made up is mine. So I can make them however I want them to be. If I want Nyx to be a slut, then by all means, I will make her a slut. If I make her the most perfect, most precious little thing in the world, then I will.   
  
This is my Fiction. I am just borrowing the character from both movie, Peter Pan and Lords of the Ring and some story plot from the movie of course.  
  
From what I have seen, the LOTR readers are really difficult to please.. So please just give my story a chance. I'm not the best writer or typist, but I am doing my best and please don't flame me for some tiny little thing. Thank you...   
  
~~~*~~~  
  
In another world, known as Neverland, lived Pirates, Mermaids, Indians, Lost Boys and Fairies. It was also the home of none other than Peter Pan. The last of the Lost Boys.   
  
Tonight, was one of those nights, when Peter would come watch the gathering of the Fairies and watch the King and Queen of Fairies, dance. Tinkerbell was not by his side this night, for she found a love in another Fairy boy. So he stood there alone, again.   
  
Not so far from Peter, sat a small, lonely Fairy.   
  
A Fairy girl with bronzed colored hair, with blonde highlights, that ran straight down her mid-back. Her pale, glowing complexion brought out the color of her dark, forest green eyes.   
  
She had on a homemade dress, which bore the same color of her eyes. Her dress was more like a tube top tunic, with the bottom hems looking torn. Around her waiste was a belt that was made of golden leafs, where she also held her two short blades, and to fit her outfit, were green slippers that looked similar to ballerina's slippers with golden ribbons wrapped around her calfs.   
  
From behind, sprouted wings, colored in many shades of green and gold, and if you looked closely, it would seem that it had silver twinkling stars winking at you.   
  
To her own kind, she was no beauty and had no grace, but to humans and such, she was the most beautiful creature to be seen.   
  
And this little Fairy was not watching the dance, but she was watching the little boy who wishes to never grow up. She could tell the young boy was lonely, and feeling lonely herself, she flew to sit by his side. She crossed her legs, resting her chin on her palm, and sighed.   
  
Hearing this sigh, Peter looked to his right to see a little Fairy, sitting on a leaf. "Hello, Fairy. What are you doing sitting out here? Shouldn't you be at the gathering?"  
  
The Fairy didn't look up at him, but she did shook her head and sighed again.  
  
"What's your name?" Peter asked.  
  
The Fairy finally looked up at Peter, and flew up to get closer to his face. She looked at his green eyes and smiled as she jingled.  
  
"Nyx?" Peter repeated.   
  
Nyx nodded her head and jingled again.   
  
"My name is Peter Pan." Peter held out his pinky, allowing Nyx to give it a shake. "So why aren't you joining in the gathering?" Peter asked, sitting back on a log.   
  
Nyx went to sit on his shoulder, wanting to be near his ear. She didn't want to be jingling or to sound similar to a mouse. She wanted to sound like him. "Everyone looks to be so happy in there. I wish to not ruin that happiness with my sadness." She said to his ear.   
  
"Why are you sad?"   
  
"I am lonely."   
  
Suddenly, after a few moments of thinking, Peter jumped up from the log with his hands on his hips, surprising Nyx. Nyx fell on her bottom, and she waved her fist angrily at him. Peter didn't really seem to notice, for she was so small.   
  
"You're not alone, Nyx. I'll be your friend."   
  
Forgetting how angry she was, she flew towards his face, looking happy as she nodded her head; jingling. Peter was laughing happily with her.   
  
This was the beginning of a new and wonderful friendship.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
After a few months of being Peter Pan's new playmate, Nyx began to care for him deeply. So deeply, she began to show her jealous side to the Indian Girl, who was a close friend of Peter's.   
  
This night, Peter sat on his big chair, thinking.   
  
Nyx came in and saw this in wonder. She smiled as she quickly dashed towards his shoulder, near his ear. "What's inside that head of yours', Peter?"   
  
"A plan." He replied, still deep in thought.   
  
Seeing this, it must have been a very good plan, Nyx thought. Nyx flew up above his head excitingly, then back to look at his boyish face. "Are we going to taunt the pirates?" She started, but to Peter's ears it was more like a jingle. "Or will it be the Mermaids? .. because we haven't yet teased the fins off them, yet."   
  
Peter looked at Nyx and smiled. "Actually, Nyx.. I was planning to visit Wendy."   
  
Wendy...   
  
Nyx have heard of this name before. A name she had heard from Tinkerbell. Tink told her that Wendy was a girl who loved Peter very much and that Peter adored her.   
  
Suddenly, the pretty smile was wiped off from Nyx face. "Will I be coming too?" She asked with hope.   
  
Peter's smiled falter as he gently grabbed Nyx from the air. He opened his palm to see Nyx sitting with her legs folded. "I was hoping to go alone." He told her quietly.   
  
Nyx just stared at him, unsur with what he just said, until it finally registered in her mind. Nyx looked at him angrily as she leapt away from him.   
  
"Aww.. don't be that way, Nyx. I'll come back before you know it, and we'll tease those Mermaids, just like you wanted to." Peter said, now standing from his chair and gave her a reassuring smile.   
  
Yet Nyx said nothing, but flash him and angry, red glare, as she quickly left his hide out.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Nyx sped past trees to finally reach her home. It was a pretty lantern, shaped as a box with a pointed roof that was attached to a small hook, that was also attached to a branch of a Willow Tree.   
  
Nyx quickly went in and slammed the door shut, making the lantern shake a bit. With a whimper she fell back on dozens of colorful, diverse pillows on the ground that was served to be a couch and a bed.   
  
She pointed at a candle and a fire appeared, flicking silently, giving her home a soft glow.   
  
"Nyx? Are you in there?"   
  
Nyx gasped, and quickly went to hide in a room she made. It was like a small boxed room that can't be seen from outside. The purpose of the room, was to give her privacy. Inside the room, was a large thimble, where she takes her baths and a piece of glass mirror. She also had a trunk where she placed all her clothes in.   
  
Not being able to see much in the room, she lit another candle and stood by the door with her ear against it.   
  
"Nyx, I know you're in there." Peter tried to look into the lantern, but the glass was to smug. He wiped the glass enough to be able to look through it. "C'mon, Nyx. I really don't want you to be mad at me."   
  
"The don't go." Nyx whispered, although Peter wasn't able to hear it.   
  
He continued, "I'll bring you sweets when I get back, I promise." Peter paused and sighed. "There's nothing to be jealous about, you know. You're the only one I care about, Nyx."   
  
Nyx slid down against the door and sat there, still listening to her Peter.   
  
Peter stood there, hoping to get some sort of response from her. When he didn't get any, he started to get impatient. "You know what, Nyx? You're just like Tinkerbell. Always jealous." He said, angrily. "I'm going to see Wendy. Whether you like it or not." With a kick to the tree, he left.   
  
Without noticing, Nyx cried herself to sleep.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Gandalf stood in a garden that belonged to Lord Elrond of Rivendell. He was just walking, enjoying the scenery of the beauty that surround him, waiting for the day of the council, until something far off caught his eye. He squinted a bit, trying to get a better look. To him it seemed to be some sort of glass box.   
  
Curiously, he slowly started walking towards it. When he finally got a better look at it, he found that it was just a small lantern, sitting between two rose bushes. Thinking that it was nothing, he was about to start his walk again, until another thing caught his eye. He thought he saw something twinkle inside.   
  
Using his staff, he picked it up by the hook to get a better look. Seeing that it was quite smudge, he used his sleeve to wipe the glass clean. And what he saw in there, made his eyes widen in surprise.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Please REVIEW and tell me what you think? I hope you guys like it..   
  
So click on the GO button next to Submit Review. ^_^ Please? 


	2. A Little Girl With Wings

**PiXie NyXie**

  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own Peter Pan or the Lord of the Rings.   
  
**Author's Note**: Whatever is in Italiac.. thats a memory or emphasizing on some word... ** that means thoughts.. Yep Yep.. thought I would let you all know.. 0_0   
  
**pRiNcEsS*bRiE**: HeHe.. Thanks a bunch.. I love crossovers too! I'm also doing another one with Pirates of the Caribbean and the Little Mermaid... ^_^   
  
**Gita Merah**: You had a question about my Genre being Romance. Well, it's Romance for a reason. I mean, yes, Nyx is a 'small' fairy, but if you have seen the movie 'Hook' with Robert Williams and Julia Roberts, then you'll know what I'm going to do with Nyx.   
  
**Anon & Meghan & Pillbox & SilentBanshee**: Thanx! ^_-   
  
**IrethAncalime3791**: Have you seen the movie, yet? Peter is soo adorably cute. ^_^   
  
**Fuji the Hobbit**: I know there's a lot of questions. So always feel free to ask.   
  
~~~*~~~   
  
Nyx slowly opened her eyes as she found herself in a dark room. Before lighting the room up, she sniffled. Once the candle was lit, she stood in front of a piece of mirror that was leaning against the wall. Seeing that her eyes were still red, she walked towards the large thimble and splashed some water on her face.   
  
When she finished washing up, she opened the door and walked out. Her stomach suddenly gave out a loud growl, making her giggle.   
  
"Hush now. I believe I have food somewhere in here." She whispered to her tummy; rubbing it.   
  
She walked towards a cabinet and found bread and cheese inside. She took them out and placed them on the counter in front of her and started to cut them up, as she planned to make herself a sandwich.   
  
As she was making it, she thought of last night and knew she had no right to be jealous. She couldn't help it though, afterall, Fairies are known to be very emotional creatures. Besides that, she did feel for the young boy... Maybe even love him, though she did doubt he returned her feelings. Even though he did seem to claim he had feelings for her.   
  
_Peter was talking to Mermaids as Nyx was wondering around the waterfall. She never really seen a waterfall so close before, so she turned to Peter to tell him how beautiful it was, but frown when she saw some Mermaids flirting with him.   
  
Nyx grew red with anger as she flew to a big rock Peter was sitting on. She saw how the Mermaids were smiling and touching him and didn't like it one bit. So as quickly as she could, she went and pulled on one of the Mermaid's hair.   
  
"Nyx! That wasn't nice!" Peter said, standing up from the rock now.   
  
When the Mermaid turned around to see who pulled her hair, she saw that it was the boy's Pixie friend. Nyx saw ther Mermaid turn to her, so she stuck out her tongue at the Mermaid. Just as she did so, the Mermaid slapped the Pixie down towards the water.   
  
Peter's eyes went wide as he saw Nyx fell back from the slap to the water. When he saw the other Mermaids giggling, he remembered that Nyx didn't know how to swim.   
  
He swiftly jumped in the water and look for her as fast as he could. When he had no more air, he surfaced and began to panic. He dunks back in and swam deeper. That was when he saw something glitter in the darkness. *Nyx!* he screamed in his mind.   
  
Peter quickly swam towards her and scooped her up. Once he was sure he got her, he swam to the surface as fast as he could. When he finally reached the surface, he opened up his hand to see Nyx becoming very pale and blue.   
  
"Nyx." He whispered, poking her gently to her side. When she didn't move, he shot out to the sky towards his home.   
  
When he finally reached his tree house, he laid her down on his bed. He started to stroke her wings and whispered, "Nyx? Please wake up, Nyx." He touched her arm and grabbed a blanket. "You're getting cold, Nyx. So just sleep and stay warm, and don't worry, ok? I'll be here when you wake up." He told her.   
  
The next day, Nyx felt someone stroking her wings. She moaned and moved to her side.   
  
"Nyx?!" She heard Peter's voice in the distance. "You're ok!"   
  
Trying to sleep, Nyx slapped Peter's hand away from her wings.   
  
"C'mon, Nyx. Wake up." Peter said, gently shaking her.   
  
"I'm up, I'm up." Nyx mumbled, as she rubbed her eyes with her two small fist. "What happen?" Nyx asked, as she rubbed the back of her head. "I felt like Tootle's marbles hit me on the head."   
  
"Actually, it was the Mermaid who hit you." Peter said, then got a little angry. "What were you thinking, Nyx? You could have gotten yourself killed." Peter sighed as he looked at her sad, guilty face. "Can't you see, Nyx? I care about you a lot more than I have with anyone. If anything ever happens to you, I don't know what I would do. It would be like losing the stars. Without them, I would be lost."_   
  
So, that was that. She decided that when Peter comes back, she would grovel for forgiveness.   
  
Deciding on that, she lifted her sandwich towards her lips, but suddenly dropped it and gasped, as she saw an old man peeking inside her home.   
  
Then out of no where, she felt ill and darkness overwhelmed her.   
  
~~~*~~~   
  
What made Gandalf gasp in surprise, in what he saw inside the lantern, seemed to look like a bug that looked very much like a little girl with wings.   
  
Silently and quickly, he brought this strange lantern to his room. He set the lantern on an end table next to his bed as he sat down. He looked back inside and squinted. When he saw that the little creature was still not awake, he tried to find a way to open the lantern.   
  
After many minutes pass, looking for an opening, he finally found it. He silently opened it, not wanting to wake up the little thing. Gandalf scooped her up and laid her on his pillow.   
  
The little thing made a small tiny noise, that sounded like a whimper, then turned to it's side.   
  
"What are you, little one?" Gandalf said softly, stroking it's wings.   
  
"Hmm.." Nyx slowly opened her as she felt someone stroking her wings. "Peter?" She said softly.   
  
"I am no Peter, Little One."   
  
Nyx eyes grew wide as she heard another voice that clearly didn't belong to Peter. She shot out from the bed, to a corner, high up in the room.   
  
Gandalf slowly raised both his hands up in the air as he walked slowly towards the corner she flew to. "Don't be frighten, Little One. I mean no harm to you."   
  
Not believing him, she suddenly started to dart around the room, looking for a way out. As she was looking, she knocked things down accidentally when they were in her way.   
  
Gandalf saw and heard that she was making a big ruckus. Any Elves near by would be able to hear, so he quickly grabbed her with one hand.   
  
Nyx eyes widen when she found a large hand wrapped around her. She tried to break free from his grasp, but after a while, she grew tired. Wanting to sound brave, she said, or more like jingled, "If you wanted Pixie Dust, Pirate, then all you had to do was ask."   
  
Not sure how he could understand her, he heard himself reply, "I'm not sure what a Pirate is, but I assure you, I am not one. Neither do I know what Pixie Dust are."   
  
Then he stopped to look at the door.   
  
"Gandalf? Are you well?" A soft voice said in the other side.   
  
"Yes, yes." Gandalf replied.   
  
"May I come in?"   
  
Gandalf quickly put the Pixie into a drawer and closed it shut. "Yes, my dear." Gandalf said.   
  
The door opened and saw that it was Arwen. He sighed in relieve, thinking it was a servant.   
  
Seeing his distress, Arwen asked, "Are you sure you are well, Mithrandir? I heard some sort of commotion and thought something had happen."   
  
"I am well, and am glad that you are here, for I have a favor to ask of you." He replied, kneeling in front of a drawer.   
  
"Anything, Mithrandir." Arwen replied, watching him near the close door behind her.   
  
Gandalf looked into the keyhole and saw the Little One looking at the many things around her. Looking surprised, Nyx saw Gandalf looking through the keyhole. "You have to promise me that you will behave when I open this drawer. Understood?"   
  
Arwen looked at Gandalf as if he had finally gone mad. "Mithrandir - " Arwen started, but was hushed by Gandalf.   
  
"Not a word. You mustn't frighten the Little One." He gave her a small smile before opening the drawer.   
  
*Little One?* Arwen thought in confusion, until she saw something, her immortal eyes never saw before...   
  
A little girl with wings.   
  
~~~*~~~   
  
Another one bites the dust... Hey.. I actually posted another chapter pretty fast. See what happen when you people review..   
  
So if you guys want another chapter... Click on the 'GO' button... Hehe.. 


	3. The Shortest Chapter

**PiXie NyXie**

  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own Peter Pan or the Lord of the Rings.   
  
**Author's Note**: Whatever is in Italiac.. thats a memory or emphasizing on some word... ** that means thoughts.. Yep Yep.. thought I would let you all know.. 0_0 Someone said I was on drugs... Do I seem to be on drugs? 'Cause I'm as clean as a whistle.   
  
**mIsUnDeRsToOdGnOmE**: Thanx for the review... HeHe... I keep telling myself to improve my grammar. And about how Nyx got to Middle Earth.. That will be revealed later.. I said thimble, because I didn't want to say small ass bucket, so I said big ass thimble. HeHe.. my bad. Don't worry about Nyx's size 'cause she can't be big all the time.. I have to agree she's cuter if she's small.. ^_^   
  
**SilentBanshee**: Don't worry, I'll explain the pirate thing.. All in the plan.. ^_-   
  
**Meghan & Angel & IrethAncalime3791 & Hamtaro1760 & Dakk1 & Gita Merah**: Thanx! ^_-   
  
**A Random Bowl of Soup**: Have you ever heard of _Peter Pan_? He lived in this place called NeverLand. I haven't given a thought to Micheal Jackson. If it was Micheal's NeverLand.. I would have put up a Disclaimer for that... but _nooo_, I put a Disclaimer on Peter Pan.   
  
~~~*~~~   
  
Arwen stared at the small creature floating in air, in atonishment. "Mithrandir, mani naa ta?" {What is it?}   
  
Gandalf smiled at the Little One and asked what she was and where she hail from. When Nyx jingled, Gandalf smile grew.   
  
Arwen stepped closer to Gandalf. "What did she say?"   
  
Gandalf look at Arwen in surprise, "You can not hear?"   
  
Arwen shook her head and replied, "All I hear are jingles."   
  
Gandalf nodded and told her, "She says her name is Nyx, and that she is a Fairy. She hails from a far away place called NeverLand."   
  
"NeverLand?" Arwen had a look of confusion on her face. "I have never heard of it."   
  
Gandalf sat in silence thinking of what he should do. Nyx sat crossed legged on a desk, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the way the dark haired girl was staring at her. After a moment of silence, Gandalf stood up and began to walk towards the door.   
  
"Where are you going?" Arwen asked.   
  
"I need to speak with Lord Elrond. Watch the Little One."   
  
When the door closed, Arwen turned to the Fairy. "I'm not sure what Fairies eat, for I have never heard of them. But I bet you are very hungry, Nyx.. Am I right?"   
  
Nyx stood up and came near Arwen, smiling, as she nodded happily.   
  
~~~*~~~   
  
Gandalf walked into Lord Elrond study, not surprise to see him sitting behind his desk, reading.   
  
"Do you also feel something a bit strange?" Lord Elrond asked, not looking up from his book.   
  
Gandalf took a seat near by and looked at him innocently, "What do you mean?"   
  
Lord Elrond finally set the book down and looked at his old friend. "You are hiding something from me, Gandalf."   
  
Gandalf gave him a reassuring smile, "I seem to have found a Fairy."   
  
Elrond looked at him strangely. "There are no such creatures in Middle earth. If there ever were, then they no longer exist. There is nothing, but myths and legends."   
  
Gandalf said nothing, but continued to smile strangely.   
  
Elrond looked at him for a bit, "That strange feeling..." Then said in realization, "Something has entered our world, that does not belong here. And you believe it is this Fairy?"   
  
Gandalf nodded, replying, "You said it yourself, My Lord. Fairies are nothing but myths and legends in our world."   
  
"Then how do you propose it came here?"   
  
Gandalf then looked at him seriously. "That, my friend, is something we should ask her."   
  
~~~*~~~   
  
"You should sit on your throne, My King." Eowyn said to him, as she, Faramir and the Fellowship stood inside the throne room.   
  
Aragorn shook his head and sighed, "I am no King without my Queen." He then turned to his right, to find Legolas' hand on his shoulder.   
  
"A letter from Rivendell has arrived, Aragorn. Elrond, Mithrandir and your bride will arrive in two weeks time. It also mention some sort of surprise."   
  
Aragorn looked back at the throne. "A surprise?"   
  
~~~*~~~   
  
Arwen opened the door to find Gandalf coming inside.   
  
Nyx looked up at him from the bed, eating whatever was given to her.   
  
"What news have you brought to us, Mithrandir?" Arwen asked.   
  
Gandalf took a seat on a chair and gestured Nyx to come to him.   
  
Nyx sat on Gandalf's shoulder and looked up at him, curiously. "Lord Elrond and I have decided to wait before asking you any questions for now. We must ready ourselves tonight, for we have a long travel to Gondor in the morning. There you shall be question in the presence of the King."   
  
Arwen smile grew as she jumped on the bed with a sigh. "I shall finally see my, Aragorn."   
  
~~~*~~~   
  
I know... It is mucho short.. and it is sooo boring... but I need it.. Kinda... Well whatever... It will get better by the next chapter...   
  
Now review and tell me to hurry the hell up... HeHe   
  



	4. We're Going on a Trip

**PiXie NyXie**

  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own Peter Pan or the Lord of the Rings.   
  
**Author's Note**: Whatever is in Italiac.. thats a memory or emphasizing on some word... ** that means thoughts.. SORRY ABOUT MY GRAMMAR!   
  
_SilentBanshee_: This is soo much longer than my last, and hopefully better.   
  
_IrethAncalime3791_: This timeline is after the war. HeHe... didn't want to make another OC go through saving Middle Earth.   
  
_Meghan_: Legolas is coming soon! Woohoo!   
  
_Greeneyes616_: Thanks!   
  
Thanks for the reviews you guys... and keep on reviewing! HeHe..   
  
~~~*~~~   
  
Nyx was inside her little home that was hidden away from the other Elfs, under Gandalf's robe. She was told to make as little noise as possible, as to not catching the other Elf's attention. From the way Gandalf talked, it seemed that the only people who knew of her existence, was Gandalf, Arwen and this Lord Elrond. She didn't care much though, all she wanted was to go back home to Peter, but after the wedding, of course. She never attended one before and was hoping to now.   
  
Being bored as she was, she started to clean her home. Looking around, she never realized just how messy everything looked, but shrugged it off. After all, she never found the time or the need to clean her home, since she was always with Peter. So she thought to start with what she referred to as the _'kitchen'_.   
  
When she was finished, she started to wipe off the dirt on the windows, and that was when she saw Gandalf.   
  
"Hello, Little One."   
  
Nyx smiled and waved from the inside, then walked out the door, slowly. "Is it now safe, Gandalf?" She asked, looking out in the darkness, seeing trees and Elfs, who were gathered around some fire.   
  
Gandalf smiled, looking down at her. "Yes, it is now safe for you to stretch out those wings, Little One."   
  
Nyx smiled, excitedly, showing off her pearly white teeth, as she was about to take off. But then she stopped, and looked at Gandalf shyly.   
  
Gandalf smiled knowingly, "Yes?"   
  
"Would you... umm.. would you mind cleaning my outside windows?"   
  
Gandalf chuckled and nodded.   
  
Nyxie thanked him and quickly took off. As she was getting further away from camp, she started to give off a more glow from her body; providing her with some light.   
  
When she was able to see her surrounding, she stopped and found a small lake. She went towards it to see if it smell of any Mermaids. When she saw that it was safe, she looked for a shallow place for her to wash up. Looking around, she found a perfect spot near a tree. As she was taking off her clothes, she heard whispers from behind.   
  
She spun around, clutching her clothes against her body, and looked at the tree; turning red. "Excuse me?" She started angrily. "I am no _'thing'_. I am a fairy."   
  
"You can understand me?" The Tree asked.   
  
Looking annoyed, she snapped, "Of course.. I can understand everything you and every other Tree's complaints." She took the rest of her clothes off. "I just choose to ignore it."   
  
Not liking the _'Fairy's'_ attitude, the Tree went back to whispering to himself and to the other Trees.   
  
Nyx was trying to ignore them, but couldn't help but find what they were talking about, interesting. The more they seem to talk, the more she began to learn of this place. She also seemed to be very interested in the war that past through the land, not so long ago.   
  
After washing up, she quickly got on her clothes. Wanting to know more about this war, she was about to ask this Tree, but not feeling like making a conversation with the Tree, she decided to ask Gandalf about this war.   
  
~~~*~~~   
  
Arwen saw Gandalf alone, leaning against a tree with his hat covering his face. Arwen quietly walked towards him, not wanting to disturb his sleep, as she knelt in front of the fairy's lantern.   
  
"What makes you so curious, Arwen?"   
  
Arwen was a bit surprised, thinking he was asleep, but gave him a small smile. "I was just wondering, Mithrandir. She is just so different from us all and so pretty."   
  
They both sat in silence in their own thoughts.   
  
"Do you wish to speak of your troubles?" Gandalf asked.   
  
"Troubles?"   
  
"Troubles you feel in your heart."   
  
Arwen sighed and looked out at the darkness. "I am scared, Mithrandir."   
  
"Scared of what, dear?"   
  
"What if I'm making a mistake."   
  
Gandalf raised an eyebrow to the she-elf. "Mistake? Do not lie to yourself, Arwen. You know, as well as I do, what lies in your heart."   
  
Arwen covered her face with her hands, feeling frustration. "I'm just so confused, Mithrandir. I feel as if I'm being pulled in so many directions."   
  
Gandalf took Arwen's hand softly. "You know of what your heart desire, and you desire Aragorn. That is no mistake. What really troubles your heart is your Father."   
  
"It's just too soon. My Father cannot leave to the Haven so soon. I need him here. I need my brothers here." She paused. "I know, that once they sail, they can never return."   
  
~~~*~~~   
  
When Nyx returned to camp, everyone was now asleep, except one or two Elfs. She quickly and silently went inside her home to find her windows all cleaned and spotless. Her smile grew even more when she saw food placed on a table. She grabbed what looked like bread and bit into it. She chewed slowly on it, then swallowed.   
  
"Hmmm... Not that bad." She told herself, as she started to stuff her face.   
  
"You seem to be very hungry, Little One."   
  
Nyx looked up to see Gandalf, who opened the top lid of her lantern home. "I'm always hungry. I guessed it's the Fairy in me."   
  
Gandalf smiled as he watch her lay on her back on her pillows. When she got comfortable, she looked up at Gandalf with her forest green eyes.   
  
"Gandalf?"   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Do you have any stories?" She asked, hopefully.   
  
He thought for a bit, then said, "What would you like to hear?"   
  
Nyx looked into Gandalf's eyes. thinking whether or not she should say. "Umm.. How about the War of the Ring?"   
  
~~~*~~~   
  
The Fellowship sat waiting in a rather large library, for their guest to arrive, when a servant boy came running in.   
  
"There's Elves entering the castle!" The young boy, exclaimed, as he rushed back out to tell the other servants who served the new King.   
  
Once the boy left, Lord Elrond and Gandalf entered the room.   
  
Everyone stood up with a happy smiles, as they greeted each other. Once that was over, Aragorn, who stood near Lord Elrond, asked, "Where is Arwen?"   
  
Elrond gave him a smile and replied, "Patience, Estel."   
  
Gandalf spoke up. "We have news we must discuss."   
  
"Does this have to do with the surprise you mentioned in your letter?" Legolas asked.   
  
Gandalf nodded and opened the door.   
  
~~~*~~~   
  
Sorry this took so long... REVIEWS! 


End file.
